Super Psycho Love
by Miss Yasu
Summary: Damn, if you didn't want me back.. Why'd you have to act like that? It's confusing to the core because I know you want it. ShiZaya, hints of sex and violence... Read at your own risk!


**Words from the author: **Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write anything-I've had the worst block I've ever had and I managed to find a small muse after watching a few ShiZaya cmv/amvs on YouTube. I hope you can all forgive me after I post this story - also, I've been getting into Free! hardcore and you might see a story about it later on in the year, as I am still planning it out. Also, an update about "Worth Fighting For"; there is good and bad news.

The good news is that I've got enough content for maybe two or three chapters and the bad news is the roleplayer that I've been roleplaying this roleplay for the past seven months, their account has been deleted. So, after the seventh chapter, I'm going to write a quick omake in hopes you guys can forgive me for not being faster with the story as I would like to have been. So, I will write chapter five sometime this weekend and post it by Monday (hopefully) and then I will begin chapter six by (hopefully) Thursday or Friday of next week and post that up by Sunday night or Monday in the afternoon.

Once again, I'm really sorry for the long wait and I hope this will quench some of my reader's hunger for more!

**Lots of love,**

Miss Yasu

* * *

_Something lately drives me crazy;_

_has to do with how you make me._

_Struggle to get your attention;_

_calling you brings apprehension._

Shizuo couldn't stand the thought of that pathetic and weak flea that had been on his mind for a while now since... _that_, but it was just a one time thing anyway. It's not like he actually _liked _that stupid, filthy, trash-ridden flea anyway! The blond shook his head to free his head of those thoughts and looked ahead, taking a puff of his cigarette as he continued to walk along the lit streets of Ikebukuro.

He hears his phone go off in his pocket and he pulls it out to take a glance at it and the caller ID reads as 'Unknown' and normally, he never answers unknown calls but this one felt different. He pressed the answer button and placed it on his ear, stopping where he stood and leaned up against the wall and asked, "Hello?" and that all too familiar voice spoke over the phone.

"_Shi-zu-chaaaan~ How is my monster of Ikebukuro doing?" _

And this is when all hell broke loose and the aftermath being a snapped cell phone, a few thrown mailboxes in random directions and a rather bent light post. And of course an angry and fuming Shizuo storming off in the distance as Izaya stood on the rooftop of a nearby building watching as Shizuo destroyed half the town from one simple phone call.

_Texts from you and sex from you_

_are things that are not so uncommon._

_Flirt with you you're all about it;_

_tell me why I feel unwanted?_

It started out as a relaxing night in Ikebukuro and for once, there was peace; nothing exciting or nothing being destroyed... just absolute silence. And that's how many preferred it to be but not Izaya Orihara; he thought the silence was deafening and very loud-he needed some noise to liven up his night. He slips his phone from his pocket and scrolls through his list of contacts and a small grin comes to his face as he stops at Shizuo's name and decided to text him.

**To: Shizu-chan**

**From: Izaya**

_*[ __少しであなたの場所で会いましょう。では、また。 __]_

He hit send and smirked to himself; lately, he had been wanting that monster to fuck him hard until he couldn't walk. The two had made a mutual agreement to meet up once and awhile to release high strung tension through their favorite past time-sex. It was also a good chance for Izaya to claw and mark up Shizuo for all those times he has thrown any number of items at him and besides, he loved sex with his favorite monster - it was hot and rough.

A beep broke him out of his thoughts and he saw he received a text back from Shizuo and opened up the message and it read:

**To: Izaya**

**From: Shizu-chan**

_*[ __よし。__1__時間でお会いしましょ __- __遅刻しないようにしてください。 __]_

The dark haired male smirked, exited out and slid his phone back in his pocket, feeling oddly anxious about meeting with his blond haired sex companion. He shouldn't be feeling this but he is and he had been holding it back as best as he could but to be honest, he didn't want to hold it back. Something about the way this man went about his day and the air he had around him pissed Izaya off to the core and he just wanted to crush it but he couldn't get that close without falling more for the monster he claims to despise.

_Damn, if you didn't want me back -_

_Why'd you have to act like that?_

_It's confusing to the core_

_because I know you want it._

They met up at Shizuo's place in the hour that was promised and as soon as they were face to face, they wasted no words as the taller male reaches to cup his jaw and tilt it upwards, leaning in and kissing the other. Izaya returns the kiss, his hands reaching up and wrapping tight around his neck, pulling himself closer to Shizuo's body; the kiss left him reeling as soon as Shizuo pulled back to look down at him, smirking slightly.

That smirk on Shizuo's face was pissing Izaya off and all he wanted to do was cut it away but that kiss left him breathless and a bit weak in the knees and it made him want more. Shizuo raised his hand and gently brushed his thumb over Izaya's lower lip and then he replaced it with his lips once more, kissing him slowly and passionately - coaxing Izaya's tongue to play with his. Izaya tried hard to resist the kiss but he relented and gave into the kiss and gripped his vest as he was drug into the monster's house, where he was thoroughly made a mess of.

* * *

Later on that night as the monster laid sleeping next to him after their vigorous and much need session of sex, Izaya sat up in his bed and glanced out the window. The look in his eyes was vacant and blank as a million different thoughts ran through his head; why did such a bitter feeling rise in his throat. Why did such a gross, disgusting and bitter feeling rise in his throat? He didn't love this monster, did he?

No, of course he couldn't because it was impossible to love such a despicable man like Shizuo... right? Then again, they had sex at least three times out of the week and often cuddled after sex but yet he knew it wasn't love - never in a million years.

Yet... It was possible in his case, wasn't it?

* * *

**End Notes: **Alright, well, I finished this short drabble and yet I feel unsatisfied with it but I feel like it'd be enough for you guys. As for "Worth Fighting For", writing chapter five may take a little longer than I thought and I will definitely get it up when I have the time to... alright?

_Leave me some reviews and until next time,_

Miss Yasu.


End file.
